Son fils
by aStarlightLady
Summary: El Cid est dans sa maison, dans sa chambre et comme d'habitude : il est là. Un One-Shot sans prétention sur El Cid.


El Cid était dans cette maison. Cette si petite maison au loin de l'écliptique résumé en douze bâtiments grecque. L'espagnol aimait cet endroit, il lui permettait de se laisser transporter dans une dimension qui lui semblait parallèle. Dans cette chambre qui semblait pathétique en comparaison de celle qu'il possédait dans son large temple. Il n'avait pas voulu laisser ce cadeau du ciel être directement reconnecté à une vie qu'il n'aurait pas envie de goûter, avec de la chance.

Sa maison, son chez lui.

Elle n'était plus-là, il ne restait que ce qu'ils avaient créé.

Le brun pencha ses bras en avant vers un lit, le sien. Ce petit enfant était la seule chose qui dormais dedans paisiblement, le rattachait à son devoir en tant qu'être humain, la seule chose dont il ne pouvait pas se passer malgré lui. Ce petit enfant était la seule chose dans ce monde qui le laissait garder cette parcelle d'humanité qu'il gardait secrète de tout le monde. Les cheveux du petit garçon était d'un noir corbeau et sa peau était matte malgré la lumière de la lune qui reflétait contre sa peau immaculée d'enfant innocent. Pour autant, il était condamné à devoir un jour se retrouver en face d'un Grand Pope pour annoncer la plus grande décision qu'il aurait à prendre de sa vie.

Il ne voulait pas de ça pour son garçon.

Son fils qu'il gardait secret.

Ce petit être avait beaucoup d'énergie et même lui avait du mal à suivre le rythme. Cependant, tous les soirs vers vingt-trois heures, quand sa gardienne partait – une des seules servantes à qui il avait dit son secret – il s'endormait toujours à la même heure. Il essayait pourtant de tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de son père. Cependant, El Cid revenait toujours tard, trop tard pour que son fils n'ait le temps de passer un peu de temps avec celui qui l'avait créé avec sa mère. Le Capricorne partait toujours à l'aurore, quand la femme arrivait. En cet été, le soleil se levait à six heures et l'espagnol aussi. El Cid n'avait jamais vraiment su comment se comporter avec lui, ils ne se parlaient pas souvent et en fait, il ne le connaissait pas tant que cela. Il dessinait juste beaucoup et son visage revenait souvent. Pour cause que le petit Biel ne pouvait que s'imaginer le visage de son père la grande majorité du temps.

C'était sûrement pour ne pas l'oublier.

Lui, il connaissait les yeux ambre de son garçon, les pupilles de sa mère qu'El Cid avait toujours trouver si expressive. Ce bébé n'avait même pas été désirer au départ, il était devenu une surprise générale pour absolument tout le monde. Le Capricorne avait tout simplement enfreint une des lois du sanctuaire, cette servante qui avait toujours été à ses côtés des années auparavant, il en était tombé amoureux et elle était décédée pendant la naissance de leur enfant. Illégitime, mais bien plus aimé que bon nombre de ceux que l'on avait déjà prévus de créer. El Cid se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait pu observer son fils, il revenait tout juste d'une bataille dont il était sorti victorieux et le sang de son adversaire fut l'une des premières choses que Biel avait eut l'occasion de voir, en plus des traits légèrement flous du visage de son paternel.

Quant à sa mère, elle était devenue un conte.

Le brun se rétracta dans son geste, non, il n'allait pas le réveiller. Peu importe combien le père du petit le désirait. A la place, El Cid se logea juste à ses côtés, l'enveloppant de ses bras forts dans lesquels le garçon se blottit. El Cid apprécia ce contact, c'était sa petite joie de fin de journée. Ce moment de tranquillité où il disposait de toutes ses émotions. Fermant les yeux, le Capricorne se laissa porter par l'odeur douce des cheveux de la personne la plus précieuse qu'il avait dans son cœur.

C'était son fils. Son seul cadeau dans le désespoir qu'était sa vie.

Demain il partait pour le château d'Hadès.

….

Un simple OS sur El Cid et comme je l'imagine avoir un fils… Je prépare aussi d'autre chose sur Saint Seiya ! Alors si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à suivre cette fiction à venir. (3 parties sont actuellement écrites.) Merci de vos possibles review 3


End file.
